the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Madison Productions
| founder = Adam Sandler | location_city = Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, California | location_country = U.S. | key_people = Adam Sandler (CEO) Allen Covert Jack Giarraputo Tim Herlihy Heather Parry Scott Sandler | industry = Films and Television | products = Films and Television | revenue = | operating_income = | parent = Happy Madison, Inc. | homepage = }} Happy Madison Productions is an American film and television production company founded in 1999 by Adam Sandler which is best known for its comedy films. Happy Madison takes its name from the films Happy Gilmore and Billy Madison, two box office successes starring Sandler himself, both produced by Robert Simonds. The elderly man depicted in the production logo is Sandler's late father, Stanley, who also says the accompanying audio, "Terrific." In addition to various Sandler-produced films, the company has also released films produced by others, such as Steven Brill (Little Nicky, Mr. Deeds), Dennis Dugan (The Benchwarmers, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, You Don't Mess with the Zohan, Grown Ups, Grown Ups 2), Frank Coraci (Click, Zookeeper, Blended), Fred Wolf (Strange Wilderness, The House Bunny), Tom Brady (The Animal, The Hot Chick, Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star), Peter Segal (Anger Management, 50 First Dates, The Longest Yard), and Nicholaus Goossen (A Day with the Meatball, Grandma's Boy, The Shortcut). The 1998 films The Waterboy and The Wedding Singer helped jump start Sandler's movie career and production company. He produced The Waterboy and co-wrote the script with Tim Herlihy. The film was extremely profitable, earning over $160 million in the United States alone and made Sandler a successful actor with The Waterboy becoming his second $100 million film in a year, along with The Wedding Singer. The company's production office is located in the Judy Garland Building on the Sony Pictures Studios lot in Culver City while its corporate and parent company offices (Happy Madison, Inc.) are located in Manchester, New HampshireNew Hampshire Secretary of State Corporate Information for Happy Madison, Inc. run by Adam's brother Scott. Filmography Critical reception Happy Madison's films have, for the most part, received overwhelmingly negative reviews from critics. The production company has put out three films considered to be some of the worst ever made. Television * Rules of Engagement, 2007–13, with Game Six Productions, CBS Television Studios, and Sony Pictures Television * The Gong Show with Dave Attell, 2008 * Nick Swardson's Pretend Time, 2010–11, with Culver Entertainment * Breaking In, 2011–12, with Adam F. Goldberg Productions and Sony Pictures Television * The Goldbergs, 2013–present, with Adam F. Goldberg Productions and Sony Pictures Television * Imaginary Mary, 2017, with Adam F. Goldberg Productions, ABC Studios, and Sony Pictures Television * Schooled, 2019, with Adam F. Goldberg Productions, ABC Studios, and Sony Pictures Television References External links *Happy Madison page on Sandler's website * Category:1996 establishments in California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Culver City, California Category:Media companies established in 1996 Category:Happy Madison Productions